YankeeGirl
by nuttymeggie
Summary: RenKyoko....Kyoko's super-famous, and get a part in a TV series, starring her and Ren. 1shot. More summ. inside...review if you want a sequel!


Summary: Kyoko gets a part as a Yankee (gang member) with Ren playing opposite of her. Kyoko's famous now. Ren famous. Anyway, drama plot: A high school Yankee (Aijou Rukuna)(names are Western style first name first last name last) is getting dangerous and more violent than normal, and Ren is the teacher (Fujo Taizen) who helps her and who she falls in love with, but Ren's character has a girlfriend. Oneshot maybe?

Yankee-Girl 

She opens the door into the foreign world and Kyoko peers into the studio where her new Drama is about to start.

"Kyoko!" Her manager, Lisa, scolds in English. "Why are you peering in? You can just walk in, silly! You are famous, after all."

"I may be famous, but I've only been super-famous for a little bit. Since that last Mio-like role I got, remember? Now this is a spin-off of that! A Yankee?" Kyoko responds in English so her foreign manager understands.

"Well, it's a good role. The director is very good, and you'll be among the famous, Ren Tsuruga is in it, opposite you, remember?" Lisa says, trying to turn her words into Japanese, but failing.

"Oh, Lisa, I'll teach some more Japanese during one of our breaks. I keep forgetting. Did you bring the books we got?" Kyoko says, going in finally. Lisa follows along, looking through her bag.

"Yes, I did! I was reading a little more of the text, and I think I get this one part…woah."

Lisa says, stopping short when a tall, tall man comes forward.

"Hello, Kyoko. I don't believe we've met before. I'm the director, Tamaki. I've seen a lot of you in Japan." The tall man says.

"Oh, hello!" Lisa says, recovering the most quickly. "Kyoko needs to be directed to a dressing room so she can change…?" She says the last past of this in broken Japanese, and Tamaki laughs.

"But of course. You're foreign, yes?" He looks at her, and she meekly nods. He laughs. "Oh ho! I will be teaching her Japanese, alright Kyoko? One less thing for you to be thinking about, so you can play your part the best!" Tamaki points to a room on the side of the hallway. "Your dressing room is there…we're short dressing rooms though…."

"Tamaki-senpai! Over here! I need some help with this piece of scenery…did you say green or pink?" One set member calls out to him.

"Oh, dearie me. Come Lisa, follow me. Kyoko, there's a script for this episode in the dressing room. There's no time like the present to start your training, Lisa-san! How far along are you? Did you learn the…" He waves to Kyoko as he trots off, Lisa in tow.

"What was he saying? Well, at least I know my script is this room…" Kyoko mutters to herself, looking through her bas for her hair tie. Her chestnut hair had gotten longer, and she wanted to tie it back while she changed.

"Ah?" A tenor, definitely male voice says when she walks in. She looks up.

"KYAA!" Kyoko screams, looking at a man in the process of pulling pants on, clad in a white shirt with the buttons undone, wearing black boxers while he puts on dark blue pants. She looks up from the perfectly sculpted chest, to look at the face of Ren.

"Ah, Mogami-san. What are you doing here…? Ren says, quickly pulling the rest of his pants, rushing with the buttons, so that they're crooked.

"I thought this was my dressing room…Tsuruga-san, your buttons aren't right!" She drops her bag and goes over to him, unbuttoning some to correct his error.

"Why are you in my dressing room?" Ren asks while she finishes her work with his buttons.

"Thy told me to go into this one…they said something about being short dressing rooms." Kyoko says. "Where is my script?"

"Oh, I thought it was an extra. I gave it to my manager….but here, you can mine. I can get the other one from my manager later," Ren says, as he hands her a sheaf of papers, neatly stapled. "I've read it over---it looks interesting. This first episode is….a cliffhanger," Ren says, as he ruffles her hair before leaving. "I wondered about that outfit hanging over there." With a rare smile, he leaves, and Kyoko turns towards the outfit.

"What was he talking about with outfit…?" Kyoko murmurs to herself, turning around. "KYAA!" She screams again. "It's so…so!" It's an army print sweatshirt with the sleeves ripped off and cut short, with it just going to be left at the top of her belly button. There's another hanger with a long black skirt and black combat boots set neatly on the floor. On a little table there are accessories, a black glove with the finger-tips cut off, and green jelly bracelets. There are also some rings and some earrings, although Kyoko's ear's aren't pierced.

She gets ready as quickly as she can, finally stopping to look at the script. She reads the episode title, "Yankee-Girl." She opens it, fumbling a little with the glove on. "Ah….this is interesting. I have to create Aijou Rukuna's character….she's a tough girl, but vulnerable on the inside, but masks it all the time, with her gang…but she goes to school as much as is socially allowed for her…..just to see that teacher she loves…"

Kyoko emerges a half-hour later, finally figuring out her character once and for all. She stands tall, but with an air of loss. She glares at the passerby, with her hands balled into fists.

"I'm ready! Well?" Kyoko says, almost barking, though the last part of her speaking trails into nothingness. "Let's get going already!"

"I see you've gotten into character.." Ren says.

"Fuck off teacher." Kyoko says, reciting part of her lines to him.

"Yes! Very good Kyoko—or should I say Aijou?" Tamaki says, a smile starting to form on his face. "Let's start with the Aijou-Fujo scene, at the last minute of the episode!" The cast and crew take their spot on the school set, Kyoko leaning back in her chair, glaring at Ren, but almost lovingly. "Begin!"

"Ms. Rukuna!" Ren says, looking up from his book. "What are you wearing? And sit straight!"

"Hell, aren't you even glad I showed up to this pit?" Kyoko says, malice in her voice. "Teacher, what are you gonna do about my outfit? What, do you want a strip-tease?" She puts her chair right and lifts up her sweatshirt a little bit. The extras wooo! At her actions.

"Rukuna! Come with me for a moment!" Ren says, looking at her. She grudgingly stands up, slamming her chair into her desk.

"Well, I thought you would be a little bit better than that…I was betting you would cave at noon!" She says, going up to the teacher and rubbing his chest lightly. She winks at him.

"Well, um, hm…cave for what?" Ren says, loosening his tie a little.

"Ah, teacher…you know what I'm talking about! And you can be the doctor this time!" Kyoko says with another lascivious wink. "I think I know what's ailing me!"

"That's enough! Aijou, to the hallway, now!" Ren yells, and Kyoko grins like a demon.

"If you say so.." She murmurs, gliding to the hallway. Ren follows her, and he glares at her.

"That behavior is inexcusable. You have to explain that! Why would you do that!" Ren says.

"Oh teacher," Kyoko sighs. "You know exactly why I was doing that…" She leans up, kissing him on the lips.

"That was good! You can stop…" Tamaki says, looking at them. Ren had his eyes still open at the end of rolling, but he shut his eyes now and leaned in closer, turning Kyoko around and pushing her gently against the fake wall. They were both into it at this point, Kyoko holding his head gently, rubbing her hand in his hair. "Um…"

They kept kissing.

"Well, we want to shoot the opening scene….can you guys stop, Kyoko, Ren?" Tamakis says. They finally listen to that and look up guiltily.

"Sorry." They say.


End file.
